Love? What's that?
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya, tidak peduli kau mengetahui atau tidak apa itu cinta, semua orang pasti akan jatuh cinta saat waktunya tiba. Bahkan sebelum kau mengetahuinya, cinta dapat datang pada saat yang sangat mendadak, benar 'kan?


**Love? What's that?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Enjoy~

.

.

Tampak seorang gadis yang tengah merenung, menatap hampa pada jendela yang menampilkan keadaan di luar sana. Langit monokrom penuh awan kelabu dengan angin yang berhembus, pertanda hujan yang akan turun. Gadis itu menghela napas, sorot mata _cerulean_ -nya tampak tidak bersemangat. Bangkit dari bangku kelasnya sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Dengan mantap kaki mungil sang gadis berjalan keluar dari area sekolah, surai pirang madunya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Mengabaikan suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi, gadis itu -Kagamine Rin- kembali terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Terlintas di benaknya percakapannya dengan seorang teman saat jam makan siang.

* * *

 _"_ Hey, Rin- _chan_! Kau pernah jatuh cinta? _"_ tanya temannya, Hatsune Miku dengan surai _tosca_ panjang yang berayun anggun dan manik _turquoise_ -nya yang berbinar ingin tahu.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, Mi- _chan_?" tanyaku bingung dan sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaanya yang tiba-tiba itu. Kami memang tidak terlalu sering membahas tentang hal romansa.

"Habisnya..," Miku mengeluarkan sebuah novel yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan sekolah. "Ini." Dia memberikan buku itu kepadaku.

"Novel roman?" alisku terangkat satu, menatap Miku lalu menambahkan, "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan hal ini?"

"Temanku yang menyarankan. Katanya novel itu bagus." ucapnya sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Jadi, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Ha? Jangan bercanda. Kau tahu aku orang yang seperti apa, 'kan?" aku menyesap susu kotak yang ku bawa dari rumah.

"Eh..~~" Miku tampak kecewa. "Padahal kudengar ada beberapa cowok dari kelas sebelah yang menyukaimu," ucap Miku yang meletakkan telunjuknya di sudut bibir dengan tampang berpikir.

"!" Aku nyaris menyemburkan susu yang kuminum jika saja aku tidak menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Dengan mata yang masih melotot kaget, aku segera menyangkal informasi yang tidak jelas kebenarannya itu, "Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa sampai menyukaiku!" Menyesap kembali susu kotakku yang masih tersisa seperempat, aku menambahkan, "Lagi pula, hanya orang bodoh yang sampai bisa menyukaiku."

"Heh~~, padahal menurutku, Rin- _chan_ itu manis. Jadi, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku menatap Miku dengan tatapan datar andalanku. "Tentu saja itu karena ak-" ucapanku terpotong oleh bel sekolah yang berbunyi. "Kita lanjutkan lain kali."

* * *

Dan berkat percakapan itu, Rin kembali melamun di meja belajarnya. Dengan wajah yang berpangku pada salah satu tangannya, juga sebelah tangannya yang terus mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pensilnya ke permukaan meja.

"Kenapa aku berpikir kalau orang yang menyukaiku adalah orang bodoh, itu pertanyaannya, benar?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dengan tampang berpikir, gadis itu mempercepat frekuensi ketukannya. "Kenapa, ya?"

' _Kenapa aku berucap seperti itu, ya? Aku hanya mengatakannya secara spontan_ ," batinnya.

"Argh!" Rin mengacak surai pirang madu sepundaknya. Menatap langit malam dari jendela, dengan dominasi warna gelap, kelap kelip bintang tersebar di atas sana. Juga bulan yang bersinar terang tanpa adanya awan yang menghalangi. Benar-benar malam yang cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan pikiran dan perasaan Rin yang berantakan.

Gadis bermarga Kagamine itu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke tempat tidur, berusaha mengistirahatkan matanya yang sama sekali tidak mau terpejam walau hanya sesaat. Entah berapa lama waktu terlewat hingga menyebabkan kelopak mata gadis tersebut memberat, memaksa menutupi manik _cerulean_ indahnya.

"Cinta, ya?" gumamnya tak sadar sebelum terbuai oleh bunyi detak jam yang teratur, menghantarkannya menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Ri~n- _chan_! Selamat pagi!" sapa Miku sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Rin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mi-mi- _chan_..., se-sesak..." ucap Rin terbata-bata akibat pelukan maut Miku.

"Ups! Ehehe, _gomen_ , _gomen_ ," Miku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya melihat Rin yang sedang terbatuk-batuk akibat dirinya.

"Oh, iya, Rin- _chan_!" panggil Miku ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka, dapat terlihat sebuah plang bertuliskan '8-2'.

"Hnn?"

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang kemarin," Miku meletakkan tas dan duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan gadis bersurai pendek itu.

"Hah? Pertanyaan yang mana?" Rin menatap Miku bingung.

"Itu lho, yang kenapa kau mengatakan kalau orang yang menyukaimu itu orang bodoh."

'Bagaimana dia masih bisa mengingat itu semua ketika aku sudah benar-benar lupa akan hal itu?!' batin Rin membatu.

"..."

"Hnn? Rin- _chan_?" gadis pemilik marga Hatsune itu melambaikan tanganmya tepat di depan wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Eh? Ah, ya?" gadis kuning itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Jadi? Jawabannya apa?"

"Ah? Eh, itu..." Rin berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat dalam waktu yang pendek tersebut.

' _Ayolah otakku, bekerjalah!_ '

"Ah! Te-tentu saja karena aku yang sama sekali tidak manis, berbanding terbalik dengan anak gadis kebanyakan dan lagi pula aku tidak punya kelebihan sama sekali di bidang apapun," jawab Rin yang menghela nafas dan mengusap peluh imajinernya.

"Hmm, benar juga, ya!" Miku meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangannya yang lain, tanda dia mengerti.

"Rin- _chan_ 'kan pendek."

JLEB.

"Ceroboh."

JlEB.

"Pelupa."

JLEB.

"Malas."

JLEB.

"Kurang dalam bidang olahraga. Dan walaupun kemampuan akademikmu di atas rata-rata, tapi di luar dari itu, Rin- _chan_ itu bodoh. Kau juga tidak peka."

JLEB. JLEB~ JLEB~~

"Rin- _chan_ juga, eh, Rin- _chan_ , kau kenapa?" Miku dengan pandangan polos melihat sahabatnya terbaring tak berdaya seperti pasien yang sekarat di rumah sakit.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

' _Oh, Mi-_ chan _, sahabatku tersayang, tidakkah dirimu tahu? Kata-kata yang barusan kau ucapkan, walaupun semuanya benar adanya, telah menusuk hati kecilku ini? Sakit, Mi-_ chan _, sakit,_ ' ratap Rin yang hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

"Tapi, kau tahu?" Miku tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Rin. "Semua orang punya alasan masing-masing untuk menyukai orang lain. Jadi Rin- _chan_ tidak boleh mengatakan kalau orang yang menyukaimu itu orang bodoh."

"..."

Rin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening gadis bersurai panjang yangdiikat model _twintail_ tersebut.

"Tidak panas. Kau salah minum obat, ya, tadi pagi?" ucap Rin dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Mou~ Rin- _chan_ jahat!"

"Ehehehe~"

* * *

"Karena semua orang punya alasan masing-masing untuk jatuh cinta pada yang lain, heh?" gumam Rin sambil membawa buku-buku tugas teman sekelasnya ke ruang guru.

Dengan tetap melamun, Rin mempercepat langkahnya, membuat rambut dan pita putih besar di kepalanya bergoyang. "Apa aku juga bisa jatuh cinta? Memangnya, apa itu cinta?"

 **BRUK!**

Rin menabrak seorang lelaki bersurai hijau lumut yang mengenakan kacamata dengan bingkai merah.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku seharusnya tidak melamun saat berjalan," ucap Rin. Setidaknya dia bersyukur karena tidak terjatuh sehingga tidak menyebabkan buku-buku yang di bawanya berserakan.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Duluan, ya! Aku buru-buru," ucap pemuda yang mengenakan seragam dari sekolah lain itu sambil tersenyum, sebelum berlari lagi memunggungi Rin.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Rin merasa kalau wajahnya memanas.

* * *

Esok harinya di sekolah, dengan kantong mata dan rambut acak-acakkan hasil dari begadang semalam, Rin kembali melamun. Memori pertemuannya dengan pemuda bersurai lumut kemarin hinggap lagi di benaknya, alasan yang sama mengapa dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya semalaman.

"Rin? Kau kenapa? Pita rambutmu mana?" Miku menghampiri Rin yang tidak memakai pita putih besarnya hari ini. Padahal biasanya, pita itu selalu bertengger di kepalanya.

"Ah, iya, hehe. Aku kesiangan," ucap Rin tersenyum tipis.

"Oh. Hei, kau tahu? Katanya ada murid pindahan yang akan masuk ke kelas kita, lho," Miku memulai percakapannya dengan Rin, walaupun guru mata pelajaran sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Eh, itu orangnya," ucap Miku bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai lumut berjalan masuk ke kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata sang guru pada murid baru yang telah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Namaku Gumiya, Nakajima Gumiya. _Yoroshiku_!" ucap pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Gumiya dengan senyum riang.

Saat itu juga, Rin merasa wajahnya memanas. Pemuda itu, orang yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu, merupakan pemuda yang sama dengan orang yang ditabraknya kemarin. Seketika, Rin merasa ada yang membuncah di perutnya, seperti sekelompok kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya dengan bebas.

.

.

 _Pada akhirnya, tidak peduli kau mengetahui atau tidak apa itu cinta, semua orang pasti akan jatuh cinta saat waktunya tiba. Bahkan sebelum kau mengetahuinya ataupun datang pada saat yang sangat mendadak, benar 'kan?_

* * *

 **Hola~ Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, akhirnya fic kedua selesai juga \\(^O^)/. Fic ini ditulis khusus untuk temanku yang kepo terhadap kisah romansaku. Padahal dia sudah tau kalau author ini jones, whuahahaha #slapped. Ok, terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mambaca fic abal-abal ini. Sampai jumpa~~  
**


End file.
